谬论
by fortable13
Summary: Slytherin kids in Hogwarts
1. 男孩穷养，女孩富养

第一章

"常言所道，信以为真"

Chapter 1.男孩穷养，女孩富养

马尔福家的女儿一定得是含金钥匙出生的。

诞辰要占据预言家日报"名人逸事"专区的半个版面，打开这一页报纸即能闻到马尔福庄园酒窖里特质的尊贵味道；一月起马尔福庄园就已经络绎不绝，送礼的联姻的以及整日误工无事可做纯属凑热闹的贵族们，可以编写成在世版《生而高贵，巫师血统》；即将出生的马尔福小姐的家庭教师只从历届Olws考试的状元中挑选，一对一辅导，当然如果哪届状元是麻瓜出生，那就改要榜眼，反正黑魔王说过，"泥巴种里无状元"（注：引用自《预言家日报》A版，《全国巫师都要听好的重要讲话》）。马尔福小姐的备产期将至，马尔福庄园甚至开启了圣芒戈医院妇产科退休老干部俱乐部模式，要求最有经验的妇产科医生竞争上岗，比拼业绩。这一切是在纳西莎马尔福刚有身孕时就规划好的，此后的十个月里，这些庆生计划只增不减，到了那个"不知道就落伍的大日子"到临之时，整个魔法界都纷纷表示，第一次感到夏天也可以洋溢着圣诞节的气息。

时值80年夏，抛开可能连麻瓜的警犬都能嗅到的贪污腐败味的历史背景不说，马尔福家成为黑魔王最重视的家族，卢修斯也成为黑魔王面前的大红人，在食死徒中排位碾压众队友，财富榜第一，权力榜第一，武力值第一。而他愈加膨胀的野心仍不满足，势必要摘夺纯血统家族的颜值第一。

小马尔福的诞生是马尔福家族在各纯血统中稳坐颜值第一的标志。皮肤白皙，眼睛碧蓝，连哭声都那么冷清有磁性，"天生的贵族"成为众奉承中的第一高频词汇。

在一片恭贺声中，在一缕每日每夜不断绝的婴儿哭声中，卢修斯却郁闷了。而这份郁闷在面相大师对马尔福先生道："这一流的骨相，不出十年必成美男子届的一股清流，夺得英伦第一仙。"时终于爆发了。

小马尔福的粉色婴儿床，婴儿裙都成了废物。卢修斯心心念念的小公主居然未经批准就换成了小少爷，他每次注视着襁褓中的小马尔福都要自动给重要部位打上马赛克才能抑制住心脏的一阵绞痛。

第四代了，马尔福家难道真的就生不出个女孩了吗？

既然小马尔福已出生，那只能接受这个事实，卢修斯决定，望子成龙，就叫小天龙吧，小天龙诞辰登《预言家日报》的官方名不叫小天龙马尔福，叫德拉科马尔福。听起来洋气点，不能让孩子一出生就觉得被敷衍了，卢修斯父爱如山的想到。

沉沦了好些日子，德拉科马尔福越长越大，卢修斯先生的自动马赛克技能终于到期，为了继续逃避残酷的现实，他破天荒的去上班了。

上班头一遭就遇到了怪事，国际勘探研究部部长雷尔夫.帕金森先生请假了。帕金森先生和马尔福先生是老朋友，同届同学，可惜毕业之后各忙各的，互相的关心也少了很多。雷尔夫.帕金森先生上学时考完试从来不说自己没考好，成绩单发出来也从来不主动和别人比较，是斯莱特林尖子生中的口碑之王。在这个动荡的时代，各部门领导阶级长期明目张胆一年三百六十五个假期，自己再送自己三百六十五份奖金，而雷尔夫仅仅请一周的假都要汇报，对比实在残忍。学生时代雷尔夫就是位好同学，没想到上班了仍旧是为好同志，卢修斯有点感动了，感动之下追问到人事部请假缘由，得到的回答是帕金森先生要在家带孩子，卢修斯继续追问，帕金森家生的是男孩女孩啊，得到的回答让他心酸了。

卢修斯随后亲自去帕金森家登门拜访，并且把除帕金森家之外的亲朋好友给"马尔福小姐"准备的没来得及拆开的礼盒通通打包，借花献佛的把"Malfoy"换成了"Parkinson"攒成个巨型礼包，转送了出去。

在马尔福先生这边自认为已经把"闺女是宝，不是棉袄"的新晋重要指示传达到位，并告辞后，帕金森先生久未平复，虽然不确定他有没有听懂马尔福先生"你家闺女安好，便是晴天"的画外音。总之这份厚礼他收下了，并对高级月子中心新晋办VIP卡充两千加隆做八次月子的帕金森夫人说道："三十年河东三十年河西，平时只有别人给卢修斯送礼，从来没有卢修斯给人送礼。"

帕金森先生接着简短意赅的总结道："一个暗示。"

而这份在马尔福家毫无用武之地，但在帕金森家的小公主潘西身上怎么看怎么合适的厚礼，确实乐得雷尔夫.帕金森心花怒放，一向清正廉洁的他决定，拿人不能手短，日后马尔福老兄有难他必救他于水火中。

然而几个月后黑魔王毫无预兆得消失，卢修斯受到多方指控又全身而退，雷尔夫.帕金森的友谊之心根本无处施展。

在辗转反侧中，雷尔夫回想起卢修斯站在他家女儿婴儿床前，扬起的嘴角似乎伴随着赞许的目光，再联想到每一份礼物都是那么有心，帕金森先生恍然大悟了：

"原来马尔福家是想和我家联姻啊！"


	2. 近朱者赤近墨者黑

Chapter2.异性相吸，同性相斥。

十岁的潘西坐在摇晃的秋千上，仰着身子望着天上的云在她眼前晃来晃去。这是帕金森先生新给她买的儿童特质秋千，升级过的安全装置，舒适度高，最重要的是配有装逼模式。装逼模式的学名叫隐形模式，能让人看起来像啥也不用就能在天上荡来荡去，潘西一直想在人前秀一把，并且问问他自己坐在上面像不像个天使。

异性相吸，同性相斥。天使的另一半应该就是魔鬼，那么，自己的另一半就是魔鬼喽？潘西本着又作又得意的儿童心思索着少女事，她幻想起来在温馨的壁炉前，她和她的另一半在餐桌上与她进餐，恶魔的叉子切着牛排，送入血盆大口。她不禁打了个寒颤，心中默念，"早恋长雀斑，早恋易破产；早恋是道坎，过去了就旗开得胜，过不去就葬身海底。"

这段话是马尔福家的儿子教她的，他们两还有布雷斯扎比尼、达芙妮格林格拉斯四个人同龄，从小就在一起玩，只要各自的家庭教师给他们放假，他们就凑到一块，整日上街乱溜达。可自从上个月马尔福和帕金森目睹布雷斯在达芙妮脸上结结实实怼了一口后，平等的友谊就此消失的无影无踪，二对二的游戏中，帕金森再也没机会和扎比尼一组，马尔福也再没有机会和格林格拉斯一组。德拉科说他两不懂兔子不啃窝边草的道理，而潘西比较纳闷的是为什么布雷斯亲的是达芙妮，明明德拉科更秀色可餐一点。德拉科马尔福私下用忠告的语气告诉了潘西帕金森这段谨防早恋顺口溜，并且对潘西的无知表示鄙夷："怎么，你从来不看《小预言家夜报》吗？"

潘西还在秋千上舒服的像在风中泡澡时，家养小精灵跑来打断她，"帕金森小姐，马尔福少爷来了。"

德拉科.马尔福不一会就从远处雄赳赳气昂昂的朝她走来："嘿，帕金森，又没收到我的信吗！"马尔福的标准动作是拿鼻孔看人，挑眉，再加爆破音。"帕"被他念出来一定要展现出跋扈的气势。在他更小的时候潘西一直觉得马尔福家的少爷很贵气，别人都是用嘴说话，他却能用下巴说话。

而现在潘西坐在秋千上，有生以来头一次能这么高的俯视他，看着他小小一只的个子，还顶个金色大背头，简直像个拟人化金色飞贼。

潘西心里想着嘴上就说出来了："收到了啊，小飞贼。"

马尔福气鼓鼓的样子："你才是小飞贼呢，你在这里跟个钟摆一样飞来飞去的干嘛呢，还不快跟我走。"

他们和扎比尼和格林格拉斯约好了下午打一场加布里尔比赛，这是他们近几个月来最主要的社交活动。

打加布里尔比赛的意思就是打加布里尔。

加布里尔是磨骨云连锁超市的幽灵，生前就已连续十年获得该超市优秀员工称号，五年前试吃了超市新引进的可食用炮仗（广告称有了可食用炮仗，巫师们再也不用偷着买麻瓜们的大麻了。"告别瘾君子，成为新勇士"），然而这一伟大发明可行性并不高，加布里尔肚皮前被炸出了巴掌大的破洞，不幸死在了第十一届优秀员工评选前夕。出于对未能连贯十一年的遗憾，这位工作狂没死透，炸烂肚皮后他立刻成了幽灵，即使看着自己的死前惨状，也坚守第一岗位，直到当天的下班时间才允许同事们将他的尸体运往医院。

下午两点，四个人相聚在街角并朝着他们的游乐场"磨骨云"超市进发。还没进门口就听见里面洪亮的歌声："加布里尔加布里尔，有个袋袋，袋袋就是为了为了保护店店。"

所谓的"袋袋"指的是加布里尔被炸破的肚皮，他把超市钥匙藏在了肚皮里。

简单的说，这个比赛两人一组，打到加布里尔头部得二十分，身体得十分，四肢得五分。在最新升级的游戏规则（布雷斯.扎比尼提出的设计）里，比赛直到哪个队偷出不知道夹藏在胃部还是肝脏间的钥匙才算结束。

虽然潘西觉得这个缺德版的魁地奇游戏并不是她这样的小天使应该参与的，但其实每次一开战她就觉得格外兴奋。同时布雷斯和达芙妮也非常热衷，并且能在这场游戏中爆发出似乎天荒地老都不能断绝的恋爱酸臭味的狂笑，而德拉科方面则越发觉得怼这两条早恋狗是他和潘西义不容辞的责任，并且自撰攻略，要求潘西熟记于心。

每次被击中，加布里尔都会骂道："你们四个小坏蛋，我咒你们没有零花钱，咒你们父母破产，家业收归国有…"这句诅咒还没说完就被刚进来的顾客打断，他又会飘到站在货柜钱的顾客身边，用极温柔说："这是我们新出的控油祛痘洗面奶，我自己已经回购过两瓶了，今日购买再加二十加隆还可以换购…"再等顾客一走，他又要叫到："马尔福，再挠我胳肢窝我就去魔法部举报你爸洗黑钱！你等着，不要以为我不敢，我一下班就去！"

潘西带来了隐形秋千的备用绳索，赶在了达芙妮之前偷到了商店钥匙，不是胃也不是肝脏，加布里尔把它藏在了大肠的褶皮中。

德拉科又扬起了眉毛，漂亮的小脸金灿灿乐得发光，赞扬道潘西的助攻："果然是名师出高徒。"潘西心情也很得意，虽然她快被幽灵穿来穿去的冷气折腾吐了，而德拉科还是狗嘴里吐不出象牙来。

走出超市后，布雷斯也夸道："潘西！你再也不是小划水了。"达芙妮咯咯的笑，和布雷斯又开始光天化日朗朗乾坤当街腻腻歪歪。

取得胜利的喜悦被这两个早恋份子扫走了一半，坚持政治正确的德拉科只得又对潘西吐槽："近墨者黑，我们离他们远点，保持住我两天使般的纯洁性。"

-tbc-


	3. 猫哭耗子假慈悲

C3

猫哭耗子假慈悲

"德拉科和潘西前无怨近无仇，只是出于学业暂时疏离。"

这是两人早默认达成一致的口供，用来解释外人基于他两扑朔迷离的关系，而添油加醋的重重离谱猜测。

例如为什么教室里潘西和德拉科远远分开，就差做到拉文克劳的桌子前去了；为什么潘西吃了餐桌上最后一块德拉科最喜欢的岩皮饼，而德拉科却毫无反应；为什么他们再也不公开diss布雷斯和达芙妮，放任这对汪男女成为斯院第一cp。

学业为由等于其中定有猫腻，于是在转述了这句官方解释之后，说者通常还要再带一句，"少男少女的必经心路。"并向听者传递一种"你懂我也懂"的眼神。

例如说者布雷斯和听者达芙妮。

"你两这是要be了吗？"早餐快要结束的时候，达芙妮从斯莱特林长桌的中心位置，刺溜的划过长木椅停在潘西旁边，"呀，吓我一跳。"潘西把差点就要戳到自己的叉子从嘴里拔了出来。

"我这速度不错吧，你帮我看看屁股着火了没？"达芙妮满脸非奸即盗的堆笑。

"没着，不过你要是想着，我可以帮你。"

"哎别呀，你看你好几天不跟我们一起玩，搞不好别人还以为我们憎恶你排挤你孤立你，搞校园暴力呢。"

"我忙学习呢，今年准备奋发图强，考个状元光宗耀祖，打算让你们各个都膜拜我羡慕我嫉妒我。"

"不是，我是说你为什么不和德拉科玩了啊，你们是要be了吗？"达芙妮说这话的时候做出鬼鬼祟祟的样子，转过头往餐桌那边的德拉科瞅一眼，刚好和德拉科视线相撞，吓得她又赶紧转过来。

"你这话就没一句在点上的，造谣的人可要被投一千次阿兹卡班的，格林格拉斯小姐。"潘西收拾好东西，起身就走了。

"啥意思，咱院第一换人了吗？去年的《告尊贵的蛇院家长通知书》上她不还是第一吗？"布雷斯对达芙妮的情报十分不解。

"唉，我就没打算能从她这问出点啥，一点剧透都不给，你问德拉科了没？"达芙妮问。

"问了，唉"布雷斯学达芙妮的样子也叹了口气，"德拉科说他要专心打魁地奇，赢过格兰芬多才有心情处理人际关系，真是的，咱学院哪辈子赢过格兰芬多啊，我看他两这事八成要坑了。"

近来这两位的恋情少了两个忠实观众，缺了苦大仇深的抗拒，往昔的甜蜜也少了很多，两位仔细商讨觉得还是苦尽甘来的缠缠绵绵更值得珍惜些。为此他们准备制定计划再度召唤小马尔福和小帕金森，希望他们能延续他们四年以来坚持不懈的事业。

"这样吧，夜半时分，我来拧折德拉科的胳膊，次日天明，你带潘西到医务室看他，怎么样？"布雷斯的脑瓜里仿佛装了很多豆花。

达芙妮用一种"你这个问题连卢修斯都无法回答"的眼神回答道："不怎么样。"

德拉科从著名学术论刊上学到这样一句话：先问是不是，再问为什么。活学活用，开始钻研起来。

首先，答案是肯定的，潘西是很久都没理他了。具体是从偷拆了潘西的包裹被当场抓住那天开始的，还是答应了潘西要去霍格莫德又临时放鸽子那天开始的，德拉科自己也记不清楚了。

究竟为什么呢？

不知道。

德拉科也没想明白自己从小玩到大的好朋友怎么突然就不理人了，在他看来自己对潘西的态度没有改变，那么潘西也没理由单方面破坏两人关系。

虽然只是被冷暴力处理，但德拉科感到自己已经伤痕累累了。

开始时潘西对他充耳不闻的行为只是几处擦伤（在他幼小的心灵上，不易被外人察觉的）；后来连座位也刻意远离，在大庭广众之下，朋友们幸灾乐祸的注视中，德拉科每天都觉得自己是在鼻青脸肿的度日如年中。可即使这样德拉科也不知道自己哪里想不开，上周在魔药课上给潘西飞了张纸条："在吗？"，结果潘西直接把纸条递给斯内普教授。

气晕了的德拉科只能想到一条解释，潘西帕金森被格兰芬多收买了，在巨额的利益诱惑下没有禁受住良心的考验，不顾多年情谊专门来害他。他越想越气，气的他想把每个格兰芬多都打一遍。

然而清醒点了的德拉科没那么生气了，他意识到自己打不过所有格兰芬多之后反而变得胆小起来。现在就像耗子见了猫一样，看到潘西就先躲。那句话咋说来着，耗子见了猫，有理说不清。还有句话，好耗子不跟猫斗，这是德拉科的新方针

事情的转机很快来到，耗子德拉科胳膊折断了，不是布雷斯干的，是在魁地奇训练中断的。

消息传开，来观摩德拉科惨样的同学把休息室围的水泄不通。每次挡的潘西从休息室回宿舍的路上都能边堵边把魔法史论文写完。

最终潘西还是心软去理德拉科了，一部分是因为假想着自己不关心德拉科所需要的演技她还没有修炼到，另一部分是因为休息室实在太堵了，她得疏通疏通。

"真疼吗？"潘西乘着没人的时候问德拉科，装面瘫久了，她自己都忘了可以不用这么凶的对德拉科讲话了。

"啊？"德拉科被吓了一跳，下意识想躲，黄鼠狼给鸡拜年，鸡不得不躲。可一想这可能是最后几次接受潘西的关心，毕竟他只有两条胳膊，每条胳膊只能断一次，他又舍不得躲了。

"你是真愿意和我说话了啊？果然你还是以慈悲为怀的。"德拉科腆着脸，潘西没接话茬他又自己接着说："特别特别特别特别特别特别特别特别特别特别特别特别特别……"

"行了吧，少娇气了，当我没问。"潘西打断他，一塌论文敲在他胳膊上。

"……不疼"德拉科疼的倒吸一口气了："你咋不让我把话说完。"

"我是为你好，我看你一句话说的脸都要青了，怪可怜的。这几天的作业我都帮你写完了。"

德拉科感动的差点痛哭流涕了："潘西亲姐姐，你对我就像蜜蜂对花朵。"

"嗯？诺特今早上还跟我说你讲梦话说，见到我就像耗子见到猫，以前对你好都是假慈悲。"

"没有的事啊，你别听他造谣，他们巴不得看你生气看我受罪，鸡犬不宁，渔翁得利。"

潘西因为德拉科嘲笑她织的围巾给家养小精灵当解放服穿它们都宁可继续劳役，而这个围巾实际是要送给德拉科的，结果万圣节到了她却因为没法拿出礼物只能被迫送给德拉科她珍藏了两年的限量版保加利亚魁地奇国家队签名，德拉科又转手将签名高价卖给了赫奇帕奇的克里姆迷妹，用赚来的钱买了条摩金夫人专卖店定制新围巾，整日戴在脖子上无比骚包而生气将近一个月了。

这份气在她看到可怜的伤病员的时候已经被心疼消了一大半，再在她把一顿瞎写的论文送给德拉科并看着他交给各位教授之后，这份气荡然无存了。

不过德拉科对这些都一无所知，对于和潘西重修于好，他猜测是斯莱特林的感情最终还是战胜了格兰芬多的贿赂吧，德拉科满足的笑了，说到底潘西还是不可能不心疼我的，他心想。

-tbc-


End file.
